The Time Laws
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: John is not from here. he isnt even from this timeline. but the only way for him to remember is to get with every girl that will allow him and he must keep his new family and friends safe at the same time. rated M for Lemons (sex), blood, language. i try to update whenever i am able to so if i dont update in a while means i got a a big case of writers block so Private message me.
1. Chapter 1

I'm running down the street fleeing for my life. Cause I'm the only survivor. They attacked the main rebel base and either killed or captured all of my friends and allies. I kept on running until I made it to the time bridge. I was hearing my pursuers behind me and I set the timeline for 50 years before all this started. Because I am a rebel. I am a rebel of the Time breakers.

Chapter 1

I woke up somewhere I didn't know. I didn't even know what happened. When I looked around I saw that I was in a park. So I decided to figure out where I was and so I got up and started walking towards the water when I reached the water I saw no one else around. I was turning around when I heard screaming coming from my left. When I turned to look I saw a woman being chased by 3 men all wearing masks. I decided to see what was happening so I decided to stay back and watch all this happened. I watched them chase her for a tiny bit before she tripped. When she tripped her hood came off and I saw her face. She had red hair with blue eyes and she had a very terrified look on her face. When the men got to her. 2 of the men held her down while the other licked his lips and started to walk towards the woman. I saw she was struggling so much but she didn't have the strength to break free while she was being held down.

When the man reached her he started to grope her breast and she finally accepted what was going to happen. At one point he reached down and started rubbing her. That was enough for me. So I walked out from behind the bush and started to walk towards them. They didn't see me until I was a few feet away from them. So I cleared my throat a tiny bit and the man grabbing her breast stopped and looked at me. "Well hello there I would like to ask you to please-"he didn't get to finish what he was saying because I punched him in the gut and then knocked him down unconscious. The other 2 men got off the woman and started running away.

So I helped up the woman up and she looked grateful. "Thanks for helping me. Not many people would help if someone was being attacked by Oblivion." She said. "So who are they?" I asked.

"No one knows they just showed up in town one day and they started rapping the woman and stealing from the men."

"Now that is just plain sick."

"Well thanks again for helping me. I'm one of the ones that they could never catch until now. But they did ruin my favorite dress."

I didn't even notice what dress she was wearing but when I saw it made me want to screw her. Her dress was mostly red and had some black. The dress also made her breast show like about half of the breast was showing.

"Names Ruby Revlin."

"Nice to meet you." I said

"So what's your name?" ruby asked.

"To be honest I don't know."

Chapter 2

"What do you mean you don't know?" ruby said.

"I mean that I really don't know who I am and where I come from. It's all just a big blur." I said.

"Well then come with me. I think I know someone who can help."

So I started to follow her out of the park and that's when I saw the city. The city was in ruins in about half the places we walked through. When we had exited the city I was beginning to wonder where we were going. After a few more minutes we reached a lone building in the middle of the woods. When ruby went inside I decided to go inside with her. But when I went inside the place was very dark. Then suddenly the door closed behind me and then I felt something hit my head….

"I think you hit him to hard sapphire."

"So what?"

"Well we didn't need to probably put him in a coma so he could answer some questions."

"Well we don't know if he's from Oblivion and I needed to whack something alright."

"Yep you're just like mom alright."

"Well just shut the f-"

"Girls shut up I think he's waking up"

So when I opened my eyes I saw that I was blindfolded. "Ruby where am I?" I said.

"Sorry but we need to see if you are with Oblivion." Ruby said.

"Okay. I don't know why but okay."

"First and only question. Who are you?" I heard from behind me.

"As I told ruby I don't know."

"Well the machine says he's telling the truth. So ruby turn on the lights and sapphire cut him loose."

So I then felt my hands become free and the blindfold taken off my eyes. My eyes took a moment to adjust but then I saw ruby by the light switch. "Did you girls really have to whack me?" I asked.

"Sorry it's just that a lot of men come here saying they don't know who they are and trick us into almost having sex with them." Ruby said.

"So who are these people?" I asked.

"Oh sorry. That's my sister sapphire and my other sister pearl."

"Nice to meet you both." I said.

"You to." Pearl said. So when I turned around I saw that she has whitish hair with a few strands of light pink in it. She was wearing a white skirt with some pink in it. When I looked at sapphire she had blue hair and she was also wearing a blue dress. "Well I see that he truly does not know who he is. So give me moment to go a brew up a drink that should help him remember." Pearl said.

Pearl then left the room to go get the drink ready.

Chapter 3

"Well let me show you to your room for now." Ruby said. So I followed ruby to a door and then she opened the door. What I saw in the room was a bed, a small dresser, and a closet. "Well stay in here until pearl comes okay." She said. So I walked in and decided to get comfortable and I waited for pearl. Just then the door opened and pearl walked in. "here's the drink. It might take a while for you to remember so you might as well get comfy. And here drink this." She said. So I took the drink and when I tasted it it tasted like warm milk and cookies. So I guzzled the drink down and gave the glass back to pearl. "So what did it taste like?" pearl asked.

"It tasted like warm milk and cookies." I said.

"Well that's a new one. Mostly what people say is it tastes like ice cream. So do you remember your name yet?"

"I think my name was john. But I don't remember my last name yet." I said.

"Well then nice to meet you john. I hope we can get to know each other better soon." She said she then kissed me on my cheek and walked out the door with a smile on her face. So I then decided to lie back down and decide what she meant by get to know each other better. I then finally realized that she must like me. So after a while I left the room to go to the bathroom and I saw the door closed. So I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard someone say. So I opened the door and saw Ruby naked. My mouth was so wide open that a jet ski could fit in it. "Hello john care to help me wash my back?" she asked. So I went over and started to lather up her back and after a tiny bit she stood up and turned around and I saw her slender form and then she came up to my face and started to kiss me. She kissed like a princess and when she broke the kiss I wanted to keep kissing to. "How about we continue this after my shower?" she said. So I left the bathroom and I went to my room and I found a note on the bed.

_Come to the living room later tonight so we can talk. –pearl_

Well I guess I'll have some fun here after all


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

So I decided to go to sleep for a little bit before ruby comes to my room. I was asleep for a little bit before I heard knocking on my door. "Come in." I said. And then she walked wearing a robe. She then came over and got onto my bed and we then started kissing. We kissed for a tiny bit and then she sat up and started to take off her robe.

When she finished taking it off she was only wearing a red bra and panties. Then we continued to kiss as I grabbed her breast and started to play with them. Her moaning was turning me on so much that I took off my pants to stop the hurting. So then we continued to play with each other and at some point she took off her panties and started to finger herself.

She then took off her bra as I took off my shirt and underwear. She then layed herself down onto the bed onto her back and taunted me come over. So I went over to her and lined myself up with her vagina and got ready. "Go easy with me it's my first time." Ruby said. So I nodded my head and slowly slid in about 2 of my 10 inch cock and she screamed for a tiny bit before she nodded to me to put more in. so I was able to put in another 2 inches before she started to cry a little. "you sure you want to continue?" I asked. She nodded her head and I then pushed the rest of my cock into her making her cry and scream. As soon as she calmed down and she gave me the go I slowly started to move in and out making her moan a little. "more…..please….more." she moaned so I slowly started to picked up speed a little and I met little resistance as I was going 2 times as fast. "Harder….harder." she moaned some more. So I continued to pound her like there was no tomorrow. I then stopped and got up and ruby opened her eyes and looked at. "Suck it." I said. So I went over to her head and she started to give me a blowjob. She slowly started to pick up speed as she started to deep throat me. When she stopped she got back onto the bed lying on her stomach. So then I put my dick in position just outside her pussy and I thrust into her pussy. I was thrusting into her so much that I was about to cum so I took out my dick went over to her head and blew my load into her mouth. My head then suddenly went into pain and I fell onto the floor and blacked out…

Chapter 5

I woke up in their living room with a pain in my head. So I sat up and I heard talking in the kitchen. So I got up and walked to the kitchen. "Why did you do it?" I heard someone say.

"You're not my mother sapphire and besides I can make my own choices." I heard ruby say.

"We don't know him and he could be not who he says he is."

"How do you know that?"

"First off he passed out after he fucked you and he showed up to save you at the right place at the right time."

"Maybe it was just a coincidence."

So I then walked into the kitchen and it was sapphire who was talking to ruby. When sapphire saw me she left the kitchen looking at me with a mean look on her face. I then walked over to ruby. "What happened to me?" I asked.

"You passed out after we had sex last night and pearl had come in a few minutes later and saw me naked and you naked on the floor." Ruby said.

"I heard you talking to sapphire. What was that about?"

"It was about because she says I'm too young to have sex."

"Question. How old are you?" I asked.

"I am 18." She said

"Really?"

"Yes I am. I may look older but I'm not."

"Ah and I think I remember my last name."

"Oh ya and what is it?" she asked.

"I think its Kolter." I said. "I think I remembered it from last night after we had sex."

"Really well then we got to tell pearl that. Let's go tell her."

"Wait a minute. Question how long was I out?"

"Well you were out for about a good hour. Now let's go tell pearl." She said.

So she took me to pearls room and we started to tell her what happened and that I remembered my name after we had sex. "Well he has a rare kind of amnesia." Pearl said.

"What do you mean a rare kind of amnesia?" ruby asked.

"Well this has only happened once before. Remember that man that came with only one arm saying he didn't remember anything?" Pearl asked.

"Yes I do remember him. He was very rude." Ruby said.

"Well after we helped him a tiny bit he rapped sapphire and then remembered everything and tried to rob us and kill us."

"Well then maybe that's why sapphire doesn't like him. Because she's afraid that what happened to her will happen to us."

"Yes but this time you are only getting bits and pieces." Pearl said.

"But why is this happening to me?" I asked.

"The only way this could happen is with a force that no one on earth knows except for you in your memories." Pearl said.

"So the only way to get back all my memories is to have sex."

"Yes but the only way to do it is to have sex with a different girl every time but they need to actually accept you having sex with them." Pearl said.

"But that would mean that he would have to try to convince a lot of girls in the city to have sex with him." Ruby said.

"Yes but almost every girl in the city. Are either captured or are dead.

Chapter 6

After talking to pearl and thinking about what she said about me having to have sex with every girl that wants me to have sex with them. So I went back to my room and I found sapphire looking through the room. "Looking for something?" I asked. She then looked at me and left without saying a word. So I looked around to see if she took anything. When I looked everywhere I saw that she took nothing. So I then straightened up the room and I then looked at the time and I saw that it was time for me to go to the living room. So I went to the living room and sat down on the couch and waited. Eventually I fell asleep for a little bit. After a little bit I was shaken awake and I saw pearl before I could speak she put her hand to my mouth and looked around then she gestured me to follow her. So I got off the couch and I followed her to the front door. She then opened the door and I went outside. She then closed the door quietly and then she started to run so started to run after her. She was so fast that I lost her a couple times. After a while we reached a hidden little building. I was wondering what it was when she opened a door and I went inside. Inside were 2 chairs and a table. "We come here when we need to ask questions." Pearl said. So I sat down in one chair and she sat down in the other. "Okay then first question. Who are you?" pearl asked.

"My name is John Kolter." I said.

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know."

"How old are you?

"18 or 19." I said

"Well then we are done." Pearl said.

"Really is that it."

"Asking you questions isn't the only reason why I wanted to come here." She said. She then walked over to the door and locked it. I was wondering what she meant when she started to take off her dress and then I understood what she said. So I started to take off my shirt as soon as my shirt was off she went and layed down on the table with only her panties on. "Please let me give you a breast job." So then she got off the table and knelt down and put my dick in between her breast and started to move them up and down and I can tell you one thing. Those breasts were like an angel. They felt so good after a few minutes I cummed into her mouth and then she got back onto the table and showed her beautiful ass. "Please do my ass." She asked. So then instead of putting my dick at her pussy I put it to her ass and forced my dick in forcing her to scream. As soon as she stopped screaming I started to move in and out. And I also started to slowly pick up speed. When I was going very fast she was moaning so much that it made me want to fuck her mouth. When I cummed into her ass I moved over to her mouth and she started to give me a blowjob. As soon as she was done I went over and got onto the table as she flipped herself onto her back. I then lined up my dick with her pussy and when she nodded the okay I thrust me entire 10 inches into her pussy making her scream a little. When I pulled out my cock there was blood on about half my cock when I looked at her she had a smile on her face. "I wanted someone that I knew I could trust to break my virginity. I guess I chose right." Pearl said. So when she layed her back down her head I started to thrust in and out and I picked up speed with every thrust. At some point I was going fast enough that she was moaning her head off and she kept saying harder and faster. When I was close and I could tell she was close to from her getting tighter. "Please. Cum in me. I want to have your child." Pearl was saying. I was at a crossroad so I didn't know what to do. It was either not do what she says and cum in her mouth and get yelled at. Or I cum in her pussy and I get thrown out. So I decided to just do what she wanted me to do and I cummed into her just as she cummed. So I slowly pulled myself out and then my head went into pain and I collapsed onto the floor blacking out….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 7

When I woke up I found pearl shaking me and saying my name. When I opened my eyes she sighed with relief and then she got up and started to put her clothes back on. "Did what happen really happen?" I asked.

"Yes it did." Pearl answered.

"And did I really just?"

"Yep."

"I remembered something. After we had sex."

"Really and what is that?"

"I remember my family." I said.

"Really. What are they like?"

"I only remember 1 thing about them. That they are all dead. And I watched them die myself." I said

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said.

"It's okay. You didn't know and neither did I."

"Well then let's go back to the house."

"Well what are we going to tell sapphire?" I asked.

"I'll worry about her for now. But I would not suggest mentioning that to her. Let me work our way up till we tell her. Okay?"

"Okay. Well you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes let's go." She said.

So she unlocked the door and we started our way back as soon as we made it back we snuck in and we went to bed for the night.

In the morning sapphire looked at me like she wanted to kill me and then she left the living room. When I went outside a few hours later I started to hear a noise. So I decided to follow the noise and I left for my little adventure. So I continued to follow the sound when I reached a road. I looked left and right and I saw nothing. So I decided to head back until I heard screaming coming from the left. So I hid and then as fate has it a little convoy of oblivion soldiers and a cage being pulled by a horse. Inside the cage were several girls but the worst part was. That also inside was sapphire.

Chapter 8

I was so amazed at how they caught her that I was wondering what to do at the same time. When they went passed me a lone guard stopped to take a smoke near the spot where I was hiding. So I snuck behind and dragged him into the bush and I knocked him out in the process. I then took his mask and suit and I put them on. I then left the bush, grabbed his dropped cigars and put them into the suits pocket. Then I started to run to the little convoy and I got in line. "Alright people spread out and set up camp for lunch over the woods. We will leave our prisoners right here. Jenkins…JENKINS!" the man in front yelled. I got startled and when I looked at the name tag on the suit it said Jenkins. So I ran to the front and stood in front of the man that yelled. "Alright Jenkins. I noticed that you were slacking off a lot lately and that was the last straw. You are ordered to stay here and watch the prisoners." He then walked off without saying another word leaving me with the girls. "So you girls come here often?" I asked.

"Well no we don't shithead." Sapphire said.

"Well is that a way to talk to your savor?" I said at the same time taking off the mask.

"John? What are you doing here?"

"Well I went outside. Heard a noise. Went and found a road. Then found you." I said.

"Well thank you for that. I'm Hanna." One of the girls said.

"And I'm Alice." The other one said.

When I opened the cage I saw that Hannah had blond hair and she was wearing blue jeans and is wearing a green shirt. Alice also had blond hair and was also wearing blue jeans but was wearing a pink shirt. As soon as I helped sapphire out I found out she was wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt.

"Stop right there." Someone said. When I turned around it was the masked man that I knocked out to save ruby.

"Well. What do we have here? The savor is here to save these girls. And you're the one that fucking knocked me out." He snarled.

"Ya so. It's not like you had to anyway try to do her." I said.

"That's the point. Cause I had to do her to get a promotion and to end her spree of getting away from us. I was ordered to take her virginity but you ruined it for me. Now I am stuck catching these girls and I'm not allowed to touch them." He yelled. "And you're going to pay for it with your life."

"Well I'm sorry to say but. Gotta run." I said. At that was when I knocked out the guards in the back and all 4 of us ran the hell out of their while being chased by the big group of masked men.

When we made it back to the house Alice and Hanna said goodbye and they left. Me and sapphire then went inside to find a worried pearl and ruby in the living room.

"Where were you to? You've both been gone for 2 hours." Pearl said.

"Well we can explain." Sapphire said.

Chapter 9

"Well then what happened?" ruby asked.

"Well remember when I said I was going to go meet my friends?" sapphire asked

"Ya I do." Pearl said.

"Well when I went to the meeting place I was ambushed by Oblivion. They put me in a cart with my 2 friends and then they started to take us somewhere. We were in there for about an hour before they stopped. When they stopped they left to have lunch they left a man behind. It turns out that the man they left behind was john in disguise. Well after they left john took off his mask. Broke us out and we escaped." Sapphire said.

"wow." Ruby said.

"Well that's what happened." Sapphire said.

So after we finished talking we all went to do our own stuff. Pearl went to go and tend to her flowers. Ruby went to go read a book. I don't know what sapphire went to go do but I thought she went outside. But I was going to go to my room and sleep a little. When I opened my door I saw sapphire lying on my bed. Wearing only her blue panties and bra. "Hello john. I thought that since you saved me I needed to repay you in some way. And If I know you. Since you had sex with ruby and pearl. So I thought of this." Sapphire said.

"Wait how did you know that I had sex with pearl?" I asked.

"She may not know it but I have cameras put up in their so I can listen in onto any one we question so I know when to intervene." She said.

"And did you hear the?"

"Yep. I know you cummed in my sister cause she said."

"Well you want to start?"

"Sure but let me tell you 1 thing." She said.

"What is that?"

"I like it rough." She said. "But let's start with 69."

So I took off my clothes as she took off her panties. She then got off the bed and then I got on. She then got on me with her pussy in my face and my dick in her face. She then started to lick my dick making me moan a little. When she started to suck I started to finger her pussy causing her to moan while she was sucking my dick. I then started to lick her pussy making her moan some more. When I stuck my tongue into her pussy she reared up and started moaning really loudly. After a while she got up she positioned her pussy over my cock and then she looked at me and then she put my entire cock into her causing her to whimper a little bit. She then slowly started to grind and picked up speed when she was going at maximum speed she was moaning so loud a dog could hear her. When she stopped she positioned her ass over my dick and then slowly started to lower herself. When my dick finally penetrated her ass she screamed a tiny bit. When she calmed down she slowly started to grind. While she was picking up speed she was moaning like crazy. When I finally cummed. She got off and started to give me another blowjob. When she was done she took off her bra and started to give me a breast job. It was so good that I cummed quickly and then my head started to hurt and I blacked out….

**Hello readers. I would like to let you guys and girls know that I need more boy and girl characters. So heres how I would like you people to send it to me:**

**Boys name:**

**Boys hair color:**

**Boys attitude:**

**Boys eye color:**

**Boys skin tone:**

**Girls name:**

**Girls hair color:**

**Girls attitude:**

**Girls eye color:**

**Girls Skin tone:**

**So guys and girls you need to send me a boy and a girl for a future chapter in about maybe a couple months okay. Im having trouble at home so if you don't see a new chapter soon. Its either because of that or I just haven't had the time to post it. Also send your name with the private message so I can give you a shoutout when I choose your boy and girl characters. And please tell your friends about this story and the more views and good reviews I get the faster I update the chapters. So so long and may the force be with you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 10

When I woke up I found myself in bed with my clothes on and it was morning. So I got out of bed and went downstairs and went to the living room and I found ruby, pearl, and sapphire all asleep with the TV still on. So I decided to be nice and I brought Ruby to her room and covered her up. I then did the same with pearl and sapphire. I also turned off the TV and cleaned up their mess and went to have breakfast. While getting breakfast I found a chores list on the fridge.

_Clean the bathroom_

_Fertilize the garden_

_Plant new flowers from garage around house_

_Wash windows_

So I decided to do the chores to actually help out around here and show how much I appreciate them for letting me stay. So I did all the chores and they were still asleep after I finished the last chore. So after I was done I decided to go for a little walk. When I got back I found all 3 of the girls eating breakfast. "What did you girls do last night?" I asked

"Well after you and sapphire had fun we all decided to have a movie night." Ruby said.

"Yeah I don't know what happened in their but you sure did put a smile on sapphires face when she came out." Pearl said.

"What did you guys do last night?" Ruby asked.

"A lover never tells." Sapphire said.

"We also saw that you did our chores for the week." Pearl said.

"Well I thought I might as well be a good guest." I said.

"We are thankful so we decided to also do something for you so come into the living room at dusk okay." Sapphire said.

"okay." I said.

"So what did you remember?" ruby asked.

"I remembered my home. But I also remembered that it was in ruins when I last saw it." I said.

"Well that just means that we are another step closer for you to remember your memories." Pearl said.

"Well I think I need a nap. See you girls later." I said.

"Have a nice nap." Ruby said.

So I went to my room and took off my shirt and I went to sleep.

Chapter 11

When I woke up I looked outside and I saw that it was sundown. I then remembered that the girls wanted me see them in the living room. So I went to the living room to find a very naked surprise. I found all 3 girls masturbating in different spots of the living room. "Hello girls." I said. I surprised them all because I could see the surprised look on their face. "Why hello john we didn't expect you so soon." Sapphire said.

"So was this the surprise?" I asked.

"No. we were getting ready for the surprise." Ruby said.

They then pushed me onto the couch and Ruby started to give me a lap dance. Ruby was brushing against me the most and sapphire was taking off my clothes and pearl was teasing me by playing with her pussy.

"We thought it would be right for you if you if you were to make love with pearl first since you are officially lovers since you cummed in her." Sapphire said.

So after she finished taking off my clothes pearl came over and positioned herself over my dick and then slowly lowered herself. She whimpered a tiny bit but nothing like she was very hurt. She then slowly started pump herself on my cock. While waiting ruby and sapphire were playing with each other in the 69 position. Pearl was enjoying herself so much they could hear her on the moon and sapphire and ruby were having fun over there cause of all of the moaning.

As soon as I cummed in her pussy ruby came over and positioned her ass over my cock as pearl and sapphire went at it. As soon as my cock was in her ass she started to grind my cock into her ass. Her ass was so good I was sure I cummed at least 4 times before she finished with me.  
After sapphire came over she was giving me a breast and blowjob as ruby and pearl went into the 69 position. Sapphires breast were so good that I conked out at least twice. When she was done with the breast and blowjob she positioned her ass over my cock and thrust it all in without even a whimper. She then layed me down and started to do cowgirl style on me. She was going so fast she would get pulled over on a highway. As soon as I cummed I moved her back onto the top of the couch and I put my dick up to her pussy to get ready for the melody maker position. As soon as I thrusted into her pussy she screamed with joy as I pounded her pussy like a jackhammer.

As soon as I finished I grabbed ruby and put her on the coffee table for the shoulder stand position. As I got ready to pound her pussy pearl came up and started to kiss ruby just as I thrust into her pussy causing her to scream into pearls mouth. While I pounded ruby, pearl went and started to lick sapphires pussy causing her to moan a little. As I was pounding ruby sapphire came over and started to play with her right breast as pearl came over and played with her left breast.

As soon as I felt her cum I was near it as well I pulled out and cummed all over her stomach. While ruby and sapphire played with themselves I brought pearl up to my room and I layed her down onto my bed and I got ready to do the man trap position. As soon as I entered her pussy she conked out for a little bit and when she woke back up I continued to pick up speed. I was so close to cumming that I just felt her tighten and we both released our orgasms at the same time. When we both got up I went to clean the sheets as pearl went to go to the bathroom. When I came back with the sheets I found pearl gone. So I put the sheets back on. Looked at the time and I went to bed.

Chapter 12

When I woke back up I heard screaming outside. So when I looked out the window I saw oblivion. But when I looked closer I saw pearl on the ground with ruby and I also saw sapphire trying to fight one of the oblivion goons. When I saw this I hurried outside and saw that sapphire was now on the ground with the others. "We have been looking for you rebel." One of them said.

"Let them go." I yelled.

"Only if you agree to come with us."

"It's either you come with us. Or they die." The masked man said.

"Don't listen to them john. Just get out of here. We would understand your decision to leave us!" pearl yelled.

"I'll come with you." I said.

"NNNOOOOO." Pearl yelled.

"It's for your own good girls. I am thankful that you decided to help me. But it's for your own good." As they let the girls go and came and grabbed me. Pearl was crying for me to change my mind but I knew that I couldn't even if I wanted to. They then threw me into their wooden cage and we were on our way.

After a while we reached a building. The building was half in ruins and a spray painted black hole was on the door. When the cage stopped moving they opened my door and they pulled me out making me land on my face on the ground. When they picked me up and put me on my feet and started to push me towards the door. After we went through the door we went down several hallways until we reached another door. The masked man then cut my rope making my hands free. "You're lucky I'm not killing you. Boss wants to see who has been making it hard for us. You got 20 minutes." He said.

"He then pushed me inside the door closing it as soon as I got up. "hello." A girlish voice said. When I turned around and I saw a woman at an end of the table. "Why am I here?" I asked.

"You are here because I am wondering why I haven't been getting any profit lately." She said.

"The reason because is that you are a sick person."

"Now that's quite rude. All I've been doing is bringing pleasure to all the single men in this area."

"Yeah by capturing every woman and girl you can find and forcing them to do this."

"All except for your friends. But instead of killing you. I want to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" I asked

"We will leave your friends alone and free any other woman and girls we captured."

I went to sit down before I said the most dreaded question. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is that the woman and girls won't be released unless you find them and free them. Once they are freed they will never be caught again. But you have a year before the deal is off. But also while searching for these people they will be tortured by the pleasure of all the men who wish to do so. So then is it a deal?"

"I don't know I'll come back and give you an answer on that."

"Well okay then. Guards. Take him to a cell. We will meet again when you have an answer." As the guards were taking me to a cell I thought I saw another girl in the hallways but I was probably not thinking straight. As soon as we reached a cell they threw me in making me land on the toilet. As they closed the door they laughed their heads off as they walked away. As soon as I couldn't see them I started looking for a way out. When I looked around the cell there was no window, the floor was stone so I couldn't do the old fashion way out. So in all I was trapped.

_**Meanwhile at the girls house**_

Sapphire and ruby were trying to comfort pearl about john being taken by oblivion since they were used for ransom. "It's okay pearl. He would have wanted you to live." Ruby said.

"Yeah and he wants you to be strong." Sapphire said.

"Yeah I know but I never got to tell him." Pearl said.

"Tell him what?" ruby asked.

"That I'm pregnant with his child."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 13

"YOURE WHAT!" Sapphire yelled.

"Yep. I'm pregnant with his child." Pearl said.

"How long have you been pregnant?" ruby asked.

"Ever since I checked last night I knew." Pearl answered.

"Well we got to go save him." Sapphire said.

"Well what happened to staying safe?" ruby asked.

"You don't understand what my friends went through when they were born. They had no father and they had to live on the streets and they had to steal food to survive. When I met them they had stolen some bread from a shop. They were only 8 and they were master thieves. So I helped them and I made them part of our family. So that baby needs a father or else it's going to end up like them." Sapphire said.

"Well then what's the plan?"

_**Meanwhile back at the cell**_

"Hello there prisoner. Do you have an answer for the boss yet? Cause she is getting very IMPACIENT!" the messenger said.

"Tell your boss that when I have an answer. I will let you know."

"The messenger stormed off in a hidden rage as I laughed my ass off when he tripped over a sleeping guard and yelled in French at him. As I layed on the cells bed I was still thinking about the lady's deal. That she would release the other girls if I found them and escaped with them, but the downside is that they will be tortured a lot until I find them. I'm wondering if I should or I should not take the chance. Just then the celled door opened, I looked in the direction, and I was knocked out.

_**Meanwhile outside the Oblivion building**_

"Ruby, you sure you up to this?" sapphire asked.

"I'm doing this for pearl." Ruby said.

"Well then go do your thing."

Sapphire was watching her go towards the door when she was stopped by 3 guards. Sapphire saw that she talked to the guards for a little bit before they got wide eyed and they followed her into the forest as soon as sapphire reached the door sapphire heard ruby scream with joy. Sapphire smiled to herself as sapphire silently sneaked through the door and as she started my search for john.

_**Back inside of the Oblivion building**_

when I opened my eyes I noticed I was tied to a chair and when I looked around I noticed other men tied to a chair and I even saw a couple girls tied to a chair who looked no older than 19. That was when I heard the doors open and when I looked I saw it was the boss of this place. "Well hello john. I heard from my messenger that you still didn't have an answer for me. And as my messenger said. I am very impatient. So it's either you give me an answer now or else they pay." She then pointed at the 2 girls in front of me. "No please I just need more time to think." I said.

"You're out of time."

She then pointed at the 4 men and then her guards came over and woke them up and untied them. "Have fun boys." She said. They then saw the girls and they put a smile on their faces and they went over and lifted their heads and I got a good look at their faces. They were Hannah and Alice.

Chapter 14

The woman then tied a gag on my mouth as I continued to try to get free and help Sapphires friends. The men then slapped them and when they opened their eyes they started to get a worried look on their faces as they tried to struggle their way out of their chairs. As 2 of the men held them down they were untied and they thrown onto the floor. They tried to crawl away but where caught by the men. While 3 of the men held them the 4th man started to rip off their cloths as they were screaming. The woman and her guards soon left the room without me noticing. As soon as Hannah's cloths were off 2 of the men started to get in position to penetrate her pussy as one of them held her down. When Alice's clothes were off they forced her down on her belly and got ready to penetrate her ass. Then the 2 men thrusted in at the same time causing them both to scream in pain. As the men started to thrust in and out they started to cry uncontrollably. I then heard a door slam open and a guard goes flying past me and hit the wall. Then sapphire came up behind me and started to untie me. "Sapphire, help them first." I said. When she wondered what I was saying she then looked and got a very angry look on her face as she went and gave the men so much pain that I think she broke some of their ribs. When she came over and finished untying me I got up and we started to run. We went around about 5 corners when on the 6th corner sapphire was close lined and she went flying cause of her momentum into a guard that grabbed her.

"RUN!" she yelled to us.

"But what about you?" Alice asked.

"I'll be fine. Just Go."

As we continued to run I could hear sapphires screams echoing through the halls as we ran out the door. When we ran out the door we met up with ruby as we started to run away from the building. As soon as we were close to the house we slowed down to a walk. "So what happened in there and where is sapphire?" ruby asked.

"She stayed behind to let us escape. Hannah and Alice were hostages just for me to make a deal with the boss." I said.

"Well then we might want to take it slow with pearl then." Ruby said.

"Hey ruby can we borrow some clothes?" Hannah asked.

"Sure. I'm sure pearl is wondering where we are by now."

As we walked into the house I was surprised by pearl as she hugged me as she was hugging me Hannah and Alice went up and fetched some clothes and then they left thanking ruby. As soon as I stopped pearl from crying I ushered her over to the couch and all 3 of us sat down.

"Why didn't you girls tell me you were going to rescue him?" pearl asked.

"Well we didn't think it was a good idea in your condition." Ruby said.

"Wait. What do you mean by her condition?" I asked.

"Well you made her pregnant."

"If only I known."

"It's all right john. I wanted to have your baby if I could and I meant it." Pearl said.

"How long since you found out?" I asked.

"When we last had sex."

"Do you know what it is?"

"I don't know."

"Well then I know we are going to be a happy family."

"Uh hello. You do know that we are in a ruined city right? Which means no hospital supplies due to all the wounded." Ruby said.

"Well then tomorrow I'll go look for supplies and I'll bring back what I can." I said.

"No. tomorrow we need to find were sapphire is." Ruby said.

"Shut up both of you. You guys are bickering like little children." Pearl said.

"Sorry pearl it's just that I worry for our sister."

"I know, I worry about her too but for now we need to think about what sapphire would want us to do."

"Well then what should we do?" I asked.

"Well I say we first save sapphire."

Chapter 15

While we were all talking I heard a knock at the door. When I went to the door I found a note on the door.

_Hello john, you really made my customers angry for beating them up and taking the girls. But thanks to you we have a new thing in stock. And that is your friend. Let's just say that if you take the deal you will come to get her at the park at midnight tonight. But if you don't she will never be released and she will be my guards toy. So it's either you come or she pays._

So as I went back to the living room I found ruby and pearl still talking about how to find sapphire.

"Uh girls you might want to read this." I said.

As I handed them the note I sat down and I started to see the worry on their face. As soon as they finished reading pearl got up and threw the note in the trash.

"So what do we do?" pearl asked.

"Well I say we go." Ruby said.

"Wait we don't know if it's a trap or not. So maybe I should just go." I said.

"Well at least let ruby come with you for help." Pearl pleaded.

"Fine. I'll take ruby. But only as long as you stay safe." I said.

"I will john. I'm not as helpless as you think."

"Well then you ready to go ruby?"

"Yep let's get going." She said.

As we started to walk out the door pearl pulled me into a kiss. As soon as we stopped kissing I walked outside and I closed the door and then we began our voyage to the park. When we got there we saw that Oblivion was already here. So as we walked up to Oblivion they let us through with no problem. As soon as we could see the boss ruby growled a tiny bit. When we reached her she smiled. "Well you are so predictable." She said. Just when I was about to ask what she meant when a goon grabbed ruby. "Hey what's going on?" I asked.

"Well it's simple really. The note said to not bring anyone with you so now she is a part of the bargain." she said.

"The note never said about not bringing anyone."

"It didn't? Argh. JOHNSON!"

A goon came running over and stopped right behind her. "Yes madam." He said.

"You forgot something on the note. The bring no one part you blubbering idiot." She said.

"I'm sorry madam but you didn't tell me to write it." As he said it the woman turned around and started to walk towards him and he started to back up until he backed into the wall.

"Well you know what I say. Failure is your last chance to survive." As she pulled out a gun.

"Please madam. Let me live. Let me for the love of god liv-"

BANG

As he fell on the ground with a bullet in his skull and as the body was picked up and pulled away.

"Well sorry about that. I don't take kindly to failures. Well are you going to accept my deal to free your friends?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll take your deal you sick freak." I said.

"Okay then. Brutus. Open the large crate." As a goon went over and opened the crate ruby went over to wait until he got the crate open. When he opened the crate sapphire was inside naked on the ground with cum coming out of ass and pussy. "Sapphire!" ruby yelled. Sapphire slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Ruby? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes it's me sister. What happened to you?" ruby asked.

"When john ran they took me to a room. Then they took off my clothes and started to rape me. They raped me for about 4 hours before they threw me into the crate." She then started crying into ruby's arms as ruby started to try and comfort her.

"This wasn't apart of the deal." I said.

"Well my boys needed something to do while I planned this." She said.

"You sick bastard! When this is over I will kill you for what you have done."

"We will see about that. Brutus. Now open the other crate." As her goon went over and started to open the crate she kept on talking. "Well while we are waiting for your second surprise to be opened I suggest you start running." I was to understand what she meant when she looked at the crate and saw it was half open. From it came a very large growl. When I understood what she meant I went and grabbed ruby and sapphire and we started to run. As we were running a large howl came up from behind us followed by some screams. "Keep on running. We might lose it if it decides to come after us." I yelled.

As we were running ruby tripped on a root and went stumbling down a ditch. "RUBY!" sapphire yelled.

She tried to go down the slope but she couldn't get a grip without any clothes. "Sapphire goes. I will go get her." I said. When she got up and looked at me she and she then finally accepted that only I could help her. When I got to the edge of the ditch I stuck my hand down and I tried to reach her. I was wondering why she wasn't moving when I noticed that she had a gash on her head that was bleeding heavily. I was worried about how much blood she lost when I saw the beast. It was covered in blood with white and black hair. It was much larger than a normal wolf and its eyes were blood red with black pupils. It didn't seem to notice us when ruby then made the worst time to moan and moaned attracting the beast towards her. The beast was about twenty feet away when I decided to do the most stupid thing ever. I jumped down in between the beast and Ruby.


	6. Chapter Help

**Hey readers of my story. This is just a little note for those that love my story. I need characters. So I need my readers help to make them. I need you to send me a Private Message like this:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Skin color:**

**Eye color:**

**Gender:**

**Attitude:**

**Favorite color:**

**And the characters I choose I will say the name of the people that made them and I am gonna need at least 3 by the time I start chapter 30. But even after that I need more characters for a quest. And also. I have a tiny bit of writers block. So I also need your help for future chapters. Like maybe some deaths or even a attack. Anything will help my flow of WI (Writers Imagination) well thanks for reading and I can not wait to see the characters and see the suggestions for future chapters. Well take care.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 16

As I jumped in between the wolf and ruby it stopped and started to back up. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled. The wolf started to whimper as it bowed and covered its eyes. I was wondering why it was doing it when I heard a low harsh growl behind and above me. I slowly turned around and looked up and I saw the most terrifying thing ever. It was a beast made of darkness and death. It was so scary that I just sat there in horror and in fear as it jumped down close to Ruby. It sniffed her at first but then it started to open its mouth and at that moment Ruby slowly opened her eyes and started to scream causing the beast to cower in surprise. Ruby tried to get up but gripped her leg as she fell back down. She started to crawl back as the beast started to walk toward her slowly I was wondering what to do when I heard a scream come from above the beast. When I looked up I saw a boy jump on the beast's back and the beast started to jump around trying to get the boy off. It went out of the ditch in just a couple jumps before it fell down dead the boy jumped off and ran down the ditch and hugged me. "Um… who are you kid?" I asked.

"You really don't remember do you?" he said.

"I don't remember anything unless I do something with a girl who accepts me."

"Well if you don't remember I might as well tell you. I am your son."

"I don't have a son."

"Well because you escaped from oblivion. You and I are from the future."

"Well then why do I have amnesia?"

"Easy. When you went through the portal it was set for the first person to go through would get amnesia. If I would guess would be because they were a troll." He said. "Well until we meet again father." He then ran off after the wolf as I tried to remember him.

"Uh… john. A little help here." Ruby said. As I went over to help her up as soon as she was standing she screamed in pain as she fell back down. "You must have broken your leg when you fell into the ditch. And your head is still bleeding. On the count of three I will lift you up and carry to the house. Okay?" she nodded and then I started to lift her out of the ditch. When I got us out I collapsed from carrying her. "By the way. Question. Who was that boy?" she asked.

"He said that he was my son. But I can't seem to remember him." I said.

"Well remember. You have a rare kind of amnesia that prevents you from remembering much except when you have sex with different girls."

"I know that. But for now I need to take you back to the house so we can bandage you."

As I started to help her back to the house I swear I heard movement coming from behind me so we hurried our pace and we reached the house in I think about 10 minutes. As soon as we reached the door sapphire and pearl came to the door while I was knocking and gasped when they saw ruby. "Come in quickly." Pearl said. She helped me bring ruby onto the couch and she went to get a wet rag to clean up some of the blood. When she got back ruby had passed out from the pain in her leg. So pearl just helped me bring her up to her room until she woke back up. When we put her on her bed pearl bandaged her head and we closed the door turning off the lights. So when we went back down to the living room sapphire had gone to put on some jeans and a shirt. When she came back down she sat on the single chair. "Glad to be back home sapphire?" pearl asked.

"Yes I am. Just thinking about what they did to me makes me feel they are doing to me right now." She said.

"Well your safe now. No need to worry." I said. Thinking about what they did to her besides raping her.

"Yeah. So what happened back when you said you would get ruby and you told me to keep on going?" she asked.

"Well you remember the screams when we ran?"

"Yeah."

"Well I met the beast that made them happen. It looked like a wolf but it was larger than a normal wolf. It was pure white and black. It had red eyes with black pupils. Staring at them made me feel like I could do nothing to escape it. Then when it covered its eyes the feeling left me. Then a creature made of pure darkness jumped down and started to walk towards ruby opening its mouth and drooling from seeing such an easy prey down on the ground. But then a boy jumped on its back and killed it. But the weird thing is. He said he was my son."

Chapter 17

"He said he was your son?" pearl said.

"Yes he did. But also when I saw him I remembered just one snippet about my life." I said.

"Well what was it?"

"That my wife died in a fire."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of asked." Pearl said.

"It's okay. Even I did not remember this." I said.

"Well the real question is. Do we believe him?"

"Well I have to believe him for now. But I didn't get a chance to ask him anything before he left to hunt down the wolf."

"Well it's getting late so how about we get some sleep and see how ruby is doing in the morning." Pearl said.

"Okay then goodnight everybody." Sapphire said. As she went up to bed.

"Well I understand if you don't want to be with me now I understand." Pearl said. When she looked back up I pulled her into a long kiss. As soon as we broke the kiss she looked at me with really big eyes.

"Of course I am going to stay with you. I am your lover aren't I?" I said. With me saying that she smiled and she kissed my cheek and she went up the stairs and closed her door. With that note I went to my room and I went to sleep.

When I woke up a worried sapphire was shaking me. "John! You need to get up. Something is wrong with ruby and pearl." With her saying that I quickly got dressed and ran to pearls room. She was breathing heavily and had a high fever. When I went to ruby's room it was the same thing. "We have to find out what this is." Sapphire said.

"Well the only way is to somehow find a doctor." I said.

"Well then what are we going to do. The hospital is in ruins and oblivion is out there looking for us and may I remind you that the beast is still out there most likely." Sapphire said.

"Well we have no choice. Do you have any way we can communicate?" I asked.

"Well we have some old walkie talkies. Let me go get them." When she left the room she was gone for about 15 minutes. When she came into the room she handed me a walkie talkie. Before she could try to talk me out of it I packed up some supplies and I left the house. I walked for a little bit when I heard scuffling coming from around the corner. So when I snuck a look behind the corner I saw a couple of goons and a man in a white lab coat. "Give us the code to the hospital or else we will make you pay." One of them said.

"I will not let you hurt those innocent women and children for your own sick schemes." The lab coat man said.

"Well then I guess we have a problem."

The man started to cower backwards when he saw me the look in his eyes was of pure fear. So I decided what the heck. If he isn't a bad guy might as well. So I crept up on the 2 goons and I got the one in the back. "So Jim want to teach him a lesson." The goon said.

"Well that depends is it going to be you or him." I said. When he turned around I punched him square in the face making him fly into a group of garbage cans making them all topple. I then helped up the man in the white coat and he brushed himself off. "Well thank you young man. I was for sure they were going to hurt me enough to get the code out of me." He said.

"Well I was on my own mission trying to help two of my friends." I said.

"Really. What's wrong with them?" he asked.

"They are breathing heavily and they have a very high fever. Wait let me check up with sapphire." I said. So I pulled out the walkie talkie and I turned it on. "Sapphire you there?" I said. There was static for a few seconds but then the static went away and was replaced with sapphires voice. "I'm here john. You find anybody to help ruby and pearl?" she asked.

"Yeah I found somebody and I am checking to see if anything new with them." I said.

"Well besides the heavy breathing and high fever they now are coughing heavily and are shaking a little every now and then."

"Well it sounds like a common cold but could you take me to them so I can take a look." The man said.

"Sure. Sapphire I am going to bring the man back to the house. So prepare some tea please." I said.

"Okay john. I hope you know what you are doing." So with that note I turned off the walkie talkie and I took the man back to the house.

Chapter 18

So when we reached the house sapphire was waiting at the door and welcomed the man into the house. We took him to where sapphire moved ruby and pearl into the living room and he started to get a worried look on his face. "When did their skin turn grayish?" he asked.

"Just before I came to the door why?" sapphire asked.

"Well let's hope they have enough time then." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They seem to have a case of Pneumonia. An extremely fatal infection in the lungs caused by fungi, bacteria, and viruses."

"Well then what do we do?" sapphire asked.

"Well the only place with the medicine to is at the hospital. But I have to stay here to fix some medicine to help keep them alive. So one of you need to go to the hospital and get the medicine needed." He said.

"Sapphire can you stay here to help him? And to make sure he doesn't do anything funny?" I asked.

"Sure I can. But you aren't planning to go alone are you?" she asked.

"Nope I think I know a couple of your friends who would like to help."

"But it's too soon when they were raped. They might be still too afraid to leave their house."

"Well they might want to come if what I think happened to them did happen."

"Well okay. Be safe and please keep them safe. They are like family to me." So I went and I packed up some stuff and I even took a knife I found and I left the house hoping that the sapphire would help keep ruby and pearl safe. When I reached Hannah and Alice's house I knocked on what was left of the door and Hannah answered a few seconds later. "Oh… it's you. Come on in." she said. When I walked through the door when I got a good look at Hannah's face it looked like she had just finished crying. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a slight bit of anger and worry in her voice. "I need your help." I said.

"Well you may not remember we are not fit to help right now since when you saw us get raped and you left sapphire behind without a thought."

"Well I did go back and save her. But right now its a couple people who need saving. And I think I know why you won't help."

"Really?!" she said with a lot more worry in her voice.

"You're pregnant. Aren't you?"

With me saying that she sat down with a sad look on her face. "Yes I am. But how did you know?" she asked.

"Well with a girl that looks like she is 16 has a weak resistance to the thickness of the sperm that was put in your pussy always get pregnant."

"Well even though you know that I still won't help you and whoever it is that you are helping and I know Alice would agree with me."

"Where is Alice anyway?" I asked.

"Upstairs sleeping. But back to the topic. I will not help you." She said.

"Help him with what?" I heard a voice say. When we both looked in the direction it came from and saw Alice coming down the stairs.

"He needs help helping some of his friends." Hannah said.

"If it was who you knew you would help me." I said.

"Well then bring it on. Who needs our help?" Hannah said.

"Ruby and Pearl. Who has my child." For a couple of minutes they stared at me in disbelief before alice opened her mouth breaking the silence. "well what do you need help doing?" alice asked.

"well I brought a doctor back to the house and he says we need medicine that is only avalible at the hospital and sapphire does not want me to go alone." I said.

"well I will go with you but Hannah you need to stay here. Cause of your condition." Alice said.

"no need to say that alice. He knows." Hannah said.

"well I am gonna go with him. You gonna be okay here?" alice asked.

"yeah I will be fine. You might find me at our friends house. Please be safe alice." Hannah said.

"I will. You ready to go john?" alice asked.

"yes."

"then lets go." We left the house with Hannah crying a little bit thinking that she might never see her sister again. While we were walking alice was singing a song I did not know thinking that I couldn't hear her. "so when did you find out that she was pregnant?" I asked.

"well ever since we escaped." Alice said.

"well I wish I could of done something to help you girls but I was tied up."

"its okay. If you were able to get free you would most likely not be able to take out all the men. The hospital should be just up ahead." Alice said. So after we rounded a corner we saw a great deal of oblivion goons bringing out woman and children and separating the boys from there moms and sisters. "we have to help them." Alice said. When I looked at alice I saw a pure look of hope in her eyes. So I decided to start to think of a plan. That was when I saw what they were doing. Every so often a man or boy would take a little girl, teen, or woman into the hospital. After a couple moments after they went in there was a small scream. So that was when I figured it out. They were raping them and there screams were fueling the men and boys anger and sadness knowing they cant do anything. So that was when I got a idea. "alice stay here I might be able to save at least a couple of them and get the medicine at the same time. As soon as I get the medicine I will think of a way to free the others." She was wondering what I was thinking when she realized what I was gonna do. By the look on her face I could tell she could not believe it until she finally nodded at me with a stern look on her face. So alice went to find a hiding spot while I tried to make myself look reasonable. When I believed that I looked good I started to walk straight towards them. Knowing that there are many ways this could go wrong.


	8. BAD NEWS

Hey guys. I might have some bad news. One of my favorite authors I recently found out was killed. His fanfiction is NIGHTMARE BLOON. And I am right now thinking if I should continue his work on the guardian but I need your help. If you want to know how he was killed look at his profile thing. One of his friends found his password and put in his profile how he died. I also would like you guys to know that I might make a character out of him for this story so people will know who he is and keep his legacy going. If any of you people knew him and what he was like please Private message me the details and his character will be made. Also another thing. I lost a aunt over the weekend. So in all. This week has been the WORST WEEK EVER. So please message me if you know anything about NIGHTMARE BLOON. And I will always remember him in his storys and I hope that you will all spread the word if you didn't know this. And I hope you will all keep him in your hearts and memories. Well peace and love all around and please tell your friends.


	9. MERRY CHRISMAS

Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I wanted to post this on Christmas but due to me not owning a laptop I was in Maryland with my cousins/nieces, aunts/sister, uncle/brother and along with their newborn baby Amelia who was born a couple days before Christmas. But I would like to say

MERRY CHRISMAS

Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.


End file.
